Feel Again - A John-Paul and Doug Story
by Lyns26
Summary: John-Paul moves back to Hollyoaks after his break-up with Long term boyfriend, Craig Dean. With a new friendship with Doug, Will the McQueen boy be able to move on from the heart-break? Please R&R x
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters and original storylines belong to Channel Four and Hollyoaks.

A/N – This is my first John-Paul/Doug/Craig fic. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me review as I would love to know what you think, good or bad!

John-Paul woke up to the sound of baby Matthew crying in his cot, he grunted at the sunlight shinning through the window at the McQueens home. He gets out of bed and picks up his son to comfort him, looking at his son, he thinks about how he got here, being a single gay father, it was suppose to be him and Craig taking care of the child, but it was too much for the brown eyed man, he wanted to enjoy his life and not be home stuck in with a baby, leaving the McQueen boy to take care of him by himself. John-Paul still loved his ex very much, it was his first love, you can never forget your first love. The pain of the break-up is still raw for him, but he wants to move on with his life. After he got back to Hollyoaks, he managed to get a teaching job at the sixth form college, which helped him stop thinking of his ex-boyfriend. But he never thought he would be back here, in this mad house with his family. After changing Matthew's nappy, the two head down stairs to find his mother shouting at his Nan, something about knocked-off perfume. John-Paul blocked out the argument, as he puts his son in the high-chair and gets his breakfast ready. Once the baby is settled, he goes back up stairs to get showered and changed for his job, Carmel agreed to watch baby Matthew while her brother is working. Before heads to the college, he jumps into the Deli to grab a quick coffee, as he enters, he notices a brown haired man behind the counter, he's never met him before, but he's instantly attractive to this young man, He can hear the American and Ste arguing over something and interrupts them when he asks to order a cup of coffee. The blue eyed American walks forward to the counter to take the Mcqueen's boy order. They both find themselves staring and smiling at one another, before John-Paul finally speaks.

"Hi, I'm John-Paul"

"I'm Doug" The American boy smiles.

"It's lovely to meet you Doug" They both shake hands and find themselves staring again, before John-Paul takes his coffee and heads to the college.

John-Paul walks into his home, after work. His sister, Carmel is sitting on the couch with his son. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a can of larger out of the fridge.

"So, This Doug that works at the Deli, what's his story?" He asks his sister, as he sits down on the chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Who is he? What's his story?"

"Oh, John-Paul, your not interested in Doug are you!" Carmel moans.

"What? No! Just curious that's all!" John-Paul takes a sip of his can.

"Well, He's American"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed" This was a waste of time, why did he bother asking Carmel? When he knows what she's like.

John-Paul takes his son off his sister and heads up stairs to put him down to sleep. Why did he want to know so much about Doug? Was he ready to move on, even though the memory of Craig is raw in is mind? But it was like two of them shared a connection back at the Deli, something that the McQueen boy hasn't felt in a long time. Maybe he should just play it by year? Get to know him, be his mate before diving into something that he's not even sure of yet.

Once he puts his son down, John-Paul heads back down stairs to find most of his family sitting on the couch about to eat the fish and chips that are placed on the coffee table. He sits down on the floor, as there's no room left on the couch and grabs his dinner off the table.

"John-Paul fancies Doug" Carmel blurts out while stuffing chips in her mouth.

All eyes now on him "No, I don't, what are you talking about?"

"Then why did you keep asking me things about him?"

"I asked you one thing, was just curious, you know two gay men can actually be friends without either of them being interested"

"Good, you don't want to get involved in him anyway, the things that I've heard" Myra says.

John-Paul ignored the rest of the comments from his family, but was curious to know what his mum meant by that? Maybe he's got a dodgy past? "_Great, why do all blokes that I like always have to be flawed?" _He thought to himself while eating the rest of his chips.

After dinner and a few cans of larger, John-Paul decides to head to bed. Lying in bed, he thinks about Craig and how much he spent loving a man that wanted different things from him. Will he ever be able to move on From Craig? Is Doug just a re-bound or is there something there with the two? With all these thoughts running through the teachers mind, he finally manages to drift into a deep slumber.

A/N – Please tell me what you think of the first chapter and if you like it, I will start writing more :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters and original storylines belong to Channel Four and Hollyoaks.

A/N – This is my first John-Paul/Doug/Craig fic. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me review as I would love to know what you think, good or bad!

John-Paul is rushing out the door, he's late for work and has no-one to watch his son, Matthew. Carmel got called to cover someone's shift at the Gym and the family need as much cash as they can get. The McQueen boy heads towards the pub to see if Frankie will be able to watch her grandson while the young lad is working, but no-one seems to be in apart from Nancy, but she's got her hands full with Oscar and Charlie. Just as he's about to give up and phone the college to pull a sickie, he bumps into Doug, the young American who runs the Deli. Doug greets John-Paul, but he can tell he's stressed out about something.

"Hey, everything OK?" Doug asks concerned.

"Not really, no. I have no one to watch Matthew and I'm suppose to be at the college in 15 minutes"

"I could watch him" Doug smiles.

"Aren't you working at the Deli?" John-Paul wasn't sure if he should leave his son with the American stranger, he hardly knows him!

"I could get Leighann to cover me, it saves you from getting fired"

The McQueen didn't have time to think this through and he was right, Patrick wasn't one to cross with. John-Paul agrees and hands baby Matthew over to Doug. Saying thank you many times before he runs to the college.

Doug enters his flat with Matthew. He changes the baby's nappy and gives him a fresh bottle of baby milk that was in the bag in the pram. Ste was quite annoyed that the blue eyed American left him alone in the Deli with Leighann, he wasn't too fond of her and he's been in a right mood recently due to the drama that is Brendan Brady.

Once the youngest member of the Queen clang finally goes to sleep, Doug puts him in the pram, as he sits down on the couch, the banging of the door makes him jump.

"Sssh!" he says quite loudly.

"What is that?" Texas moans

"Its a baby" Doug whispers sarcastically

"I can see that, why is he here?"

"John-Paul couldn't find a sitter, so I suggested to watch him" Doug heads to the kitchen. "Don't give me that look, I'm just helping him out"

"I'm sure you are" Texas winks and heads up stairs.

It's lunch time and Doug is in the middle of changing the baby's nappy when the door goes, Doug shouts the person to come in and smiles right away when he sees John-Paul.

"Hey, just on my lunch, thought I'd pop in and check how he's doing" the McQueen boy seems nervous, wondering if he did the right thing by leaving his son with Doug.

"Everything's great, we're just on our way out to the park"

"I can't thank you enough for this"

"It's fine. I know how to handle a baby"

"Brothers and sisters?"

"Uhm, no. Step-kids" Doug answers.

"Oh, you were married?"

"Yeah, to Ste"

"Really?" John-Paul laughs. He didn't mean to laugh, just the thought of the little Juvenile chav that he once knew was settled down with another man.

"Yeah, lasted about ten minutes. He left me for Brendan Brady" Doug was still bitter and hurt about the way him and Ste left things. But it was over and he wanted to move on from that.

The boys leave the flat and John-Paul heads back to the college, leaving Doug taking his son to the park.

After work, the Queen boy picks up his son to take him home. He thanks Doug again and offerers to buy him a drink at the pub sometime. He felt close to the American due to the fact he has also been hurt by someone recently. And could see a good friendship happening, but is that all it would be?

John-Paul enters the McQueen home, to find his sister Jacqui staring at him, looking like she's about to kill him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YA BEEN?" His sister screams

"Work?" her younger brother answers.

"And you took Matthew with you?" Anger coming out of her eyes.

"Carmel wasn't able to watch him, so someone else agreed to take him"

"And you couldn't of told one of us?" Jacqui spits

"We've been worried sick John-Paul, thought someone had stolen little Matthew" His mother cries.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think to let any of you I found someone to watch him, I was just rushing, trying not to be late, I'm sorry"

After things calmed down with his family, Myra took her grandson up stairs to bath him..

John-Paul spent the rest of the night, listening to his sisters argue over the remote. He never thought he would of ended back here, when he left for Dublin, five years ago with the love of his life, Craig Dean.

He heads up to his room, to find his son, sound asleep in his cot. He reaches down to give him a little kiss before he jumps into his bed. He grabs his mobile phone and dials Craig's number, but there was no answer. Just rang out then went to voice mail. Why did he even bother? Why did he still care? It was clear that his ex-boyfriend has forgotten all about him and their son. He goes to his contact list and stares at the American's number before sending him a text.

**Just want to say thanks for today, you're a life saver! JP x**

Seconds later, his mobile vibrates.

**It was no bother, Matthew is a star. I'm still holding you to that drink though. D x**

**How about Tomorrow? At the dog at 8? JP **

**I'll be there :) D x**

John-Paul places his mobile on the side table. It was just a friendly drink to say thanks for watching his son, so why does he feel nervous all of a sudden? He won't lie, he does fancy Doug, but still not sure if he can start anything at the moment. Was Doug even interested? I'm sure he would of offered to watch anyone's kid in the village. Something tells him that, that's not true. He sensed at the beginning that Doug was interested. But will anything come of it? John-Paul pulls the bed covers over him and finally falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters and original storylines belong to Channel Four and Hollyoaks.

A/N – This is my first John-Paul/Doug/Craig fic. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me review as I would love to know what you think, good or bad!

Doug is in the Deli, setting up for today's business. Ste's called in sick, getting him for yesterday and Leighann is busy this morning to help out but promised she will help out later. The young American is feeling nervous for his drink the John-Paul later. He knows its not a date but there's something about the blue eyed teacher and is finding himself thinking about him a lot. He was also nervous at the fact he has only been with one man before and that was his ex-husband and business partner, Ste Hay. Does he really want to put himself out there again, in the chance he might get hurt? Nothing could be worse than the hurt Ste has caused on him. After the lunch time rush, Leighann decided to show up. The bubbly blonde wouldn't shut up about the morning she had but Doug wasn't listening, which started to annoy the blonde.

"Hello? Earth to Doug?" Leighann waves her hand in his face.

"What are you doing?" Doug goes back to work.

"Trying to get your attention, what is up with you today?"

"Nothing!" Doug answers and freezes when John-Paul enters the sandwich shop.

"Hello!" The McQueen greets in a flirty manner.

"Hey" the young American smiles.

"Just a coffee thanks" John-Paul asks.

Doug looks at his female friend and she gets the message, she heads to the coffee machine, pretending not to listen to the boys conversation.

"So, you still up for that drink? Carmel is watching baby Matthew" The teacher states.

"Yeah, sure. Looking forward to it" Doug smiles while taking the money off his new friend for the coffee.

"Here you go" Leighann smiles and hands the coffee to John-Paul.

The McQueen boy smiles at Doug and heads out of the shop. Leaving the young American gazing out the Deli window.

"What was that about?" the bubbly blonde asks. Snapping Doug back to reality.

"It was nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing" Leighann states.

Once the food has been packed away for the night. Doug is ready to lock up and go get ready for his drink. Leighann now at his side.

"Fancy doing anything tonight? His friend asks.

"I'm going for a drink with John-Paul at the dog"

"Oh, very cosy" her voice sounding jealous

"It's not like that" Doug rolls his eyes.

"OK, whatever you say"

They both grab their things and heads out the deli and locks up.

John-Paul is already to leave, when his Nan asks him to drive her to Bingo, he states that he can't, as he has other plans. His nan starts her dramatics and acusses her grandson for not loving her and doesn't appreciate the things she does for him. After her blackmail antics, he gives in and quickly drives her to the bingo.

Doug arrives at the dog in the pond, to find that John-Paul wasn't in sight. He sits down at the bar and orders himself a pint. Twenty mintues past and the teacher still hasn't arrived. The young American pulls out his mobile to send John-Paul a text.

**Hey, that's me here. Where are you? D x**

After another ten mintuies, his mobile vibrates.

**Sorry, will be there soon. JP x**

Doug orders himself another pint, when he notices Leighann behind him, great! This is all he needs.

"What are you doing here?" Doug moans

"Well, you said you were coming here for a drink, so thought I'd join you" Leighann smiles and notices that John-Paul isn't here. "Awwh, did he stand you up?"

"No! He's running late, will be here soon" He gives his a 'so you should go look' but she ignores it and orders a drink.

John-Paul finally arrives at the pub, to find Doug with Leighann, a part of him is a bit gutted that he invited his friend, now he knows that Doug isn't actually interested in him.

"Sorry, I'm late" the McQueen boy sits next to Doug.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Doug smiles and notices how good John-Paul looks tonight.

"More drinks?" John-Paul asks.

Leighann and Doug both nod. After he got the drinks, the three of them head to a table.

The night is going well, although both boys can't get a word in for Leighann talking so much. The blonde gets up to head to the ladies. Finally giving the boys a chance to talk to each other.

"Sorry about her, she kind of invited herself" Doug moans

"It's alright, she's a bit odd but also fun"

"Yeah" the young American smiles.

"You know, if you're ever stuck for a sitter, I'm always here to help you out"

"Thanks, that means a lot. Never thought id ever be a single dad" John-Paul takes a sip from his pint.

"doesn't your ex help out?"

"No, Craig-" even saying his name out loud stung "-he wasn't ready for all this"

"No one is ready to be parents, but it's something you gotta do"

"Try telling him that. I was the one that wanted a family, we have been together for five years, I thought it was time that we both settle down, have a family. He agreed at first, when it got closer to Matthew being born, he changed his mind. Would rather go out and get drunk all the time. So it ended" John-Paul felt a lump on his throat, it still hurt talking about him.

Doug placed his hand on top of John-Paul's for comfort. They both stare at one another and the teacher smiles at the American in front of him, but the voice Leighann coming back to the table, snaps the boys out of it and Doug quickly removes his hand.

It's last orders and John-Paul calls it a night. Three of them head out of the pub, Leighann still rambling on about something, clearly not taking the hint.

"Well, I had fun" Doug talks over Leighann.

"Me too" the blue eyed teacher agrees.

"Should do it again soon" the young American says while walking down the steps.

"Yeah, id like that" John-Paul smiles.

"Yeah, we should go into town next time" Leighann buts in.

The two boys laugh and say good night before heading home. Doug and Leighann both head towards their flat and John-Paul finds himself standing and staring at the young American that has entered his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters and original storylines belong to Channel Four and Hollyoaks.

A/N – Thanks for the kind reviews, means a lot to me, that you're enjoying this. Please keep them up :)

Doug is in the Deli with a huge smile on his face, he enjoyed his drink with John-Paul and the moment they both shared, if only Leighann didn't show up. Would of happened if she didn't? Would of something happened? It was clear that the McQueen boy is still hung up on his ex. Doug was still wounded by what happened with him and Ste, but he has moved on and was starting to really like the new man in his life. Ste was in one of his moods, yet again. The American didn't even bother asking what was wrong, he knew fine well what it was, two words, Brendan Brady. Ste could see how happy his ex looked, which made him curious.

"What's up with you, this morning?" Ste asked quite annoyed.

"Can't I just be in a good mood?"

"I suppose" Ste handed the customers change. "so, what did you last night?"

"Not much really"

"Not much?" Leighann's voice echoed the shop. "We went for a drink with John-Paul" the blonde smiles.

Ste looks at his ex husband and clicked on why he was so happy this morning "John-Paul?" Ste's tone sound of disgust

"So what? We had a few drinks in the pub, Leighann was there!" Why did the American feel as he had to explain things to ste.

"I would stare clear of him, if I was you" the deli owner states.

"And whys that?" Leighann buts in.

"You should of seen the way he treated Amy's sister" Ste answers.

Leighann rolled her eyes. She and Amy weren't exactly great friends.

"What did he do?" Doug now curious.

"His boyfriend, ex whatever, Craig was engaged to Sarah, while sleeping with John-Paul, They broke her heart"

"Well, everyone has a past" Doug says while he brushes the shop floor. It shouldn't matter what John-Paul has done in the past, he wasn't exactly a saint himself.

John-Paul is in the coffee shop on his lunch break, he orders a coffee and sits down at the table. He thought about going to the Deli, but doesn't want to seem to keen. He liked Doug, but still wasn't sure if he was ready. Enjoying his coffee and reading the paper, he spots Leighann coming towards him. He gives her a smile and she sits down next to him, uninvited.

"You're a dark horse, aren't ya?" the blonde smiles.

"What are you on about now?"

"Doing the nasty with your best mate behind his fiancée's_** back!"**_

_John-Paul was annoyed at the fact, its been five years, yet everyone seems to still be gossiping about his past. "That was a long time ago, why would people still be going on about it!"_

_"It was Ste that was telling Doug and Me"_

_"So what, you just stand about talking about me behind my back? Get a life" John-Paul gets of his seat and heads out the door. _

Doug is serving a customer when John-Paul enters, banging the door behind him.

"Hey, I was call you after work, see if you fancied doing something" Doug smiles.

"You know, if you wanted to know stuff about me, all you had to do was asks, not asks the local chav" The McQueen spits.

"What are you talking about?"

"Leighann told, that the three of you have been in here, gossiping about me!"

"John-Paul, I don't know what Leighann told you, but-"

"Save it! Just forget it" John-Paul storms out the Deli, leaving Doug confused and annoyed.

John-Paul is sitting on the couch at his family home, Myra enters the house with baby Matthew.

"John-Paul, could you grab a clean nappy, I think Matthew needs a changing, could smell it from all the way back from the park" Myra could tell something was bothering her son. "What's wrong love?"

John-Paul hands his mum a nappy. "why does your past always come back to hunt you?"

"That's life, just as you think you have everything sorted, some way or another, your past catches up with you, just look at our Mercy"

"Yeah" her son says in almost a whisper.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing. Doesn't matter. Give him here" John-Paul takes his son off his mother and gives him a cuddle.

Doug is done locking up the shop and is on his way home, when he hears Leighann's voice from behind him, at first he ignores her, but she finally catches up to him.

"Hey, what's up with? Anyone would think your trying to blank me" the blonde moans.

"They would be right" Doug mummers

"Eh?" Leighann confused.

"Why did you have to open that big gob of yours!" Doug snaps.

"what do you mean?"

"With John-Paul! Everything was fine, until you opened your mouth to him about what Ste said"

"I didn't think" Leighann now feeling bad.

"You never do, do you?" Doug walks away from her and heads home.

"DOUG! I'M SORRY!" Leigh shouts after him.

The blue eyed American is in his flat, pouring a glass of wine, when the door goes. He's surprised to find the McQueen boy standing in the door way.

"Can I come in?" John-Paul asks.

Doug nods and they both walk into the flat. The boys are sitting in the living room, Doug pours the visitor a glass of wine.

"Look, I'm sorry for going off on one. I know what this Village is like. I shouldn't of acted that way" John-Paul breaks the silence.

"It's OK. I wasn't gossiping about you, Ste just mentioned something that happened in the past and Leighann can't help herself"

"That is true" they both smile. "Mates yeah?"

"Mates" Doug nods. But is that what he wants? Just to be mates with the guy he fancies rotten?

After another few glasses of wine. They boys are laughing at embarrassing stories that's happened to them. John-Paul gets up off the couch and almost trips over a shoe lying on the floor, Doug manages to stop him falling. Still holding the Americans hand, they boys stare at one another long that they should of. John-Paul's heart is racing and for that second, has forgotten all the heartache that has happened to him. He places his hand on Doug's cheek and leans into give him a gentle soft kiss on the lips. During the intense lip-lock, the boys stop after hearing the front door open. They both smile and wait for Texas to head up stairs. Doug walks the young McQueen to the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?" John-Paul asks.

"Sure" Doug smiles.

The boys share a goodnight kiss and John-Paul heads home. Once ready, the teacher jumps into his bed. He closes his eyes, but open them again, when his mobile starts ringing. He quickly grabs the phone so Matthew doesn't wake up, but freezes when he sees the name calling him. Craig.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5 (Craig's POV)

Disclaimer: Characters and original storylines belong to Channel Four and Hollyoaks.

A/N – This Chapter is Craig's POV. I'm sure yet if I'm going to write him going back to the Village. But wanted to write a chapter about how he is finding the break-up with John-Paul. Hope you like this chapter. Would love to know what you think! So please leave a Review. Good or Bad!

Craig wakes up with a pounding headache. He knows now, he shouldn't have had that shot of sambuca. As his memory from last night comes back to him, he grabs his phone. He sighs with relief that John-Paul didn't answer his phone call. There's nothing worse than drunk dialling. He got far too drunk at his friends birthday party last night, the many couples kissing on the couch, reminded him of the way he and his ex use to be once they moved to Dublin. He missed the McQueen boy so much, but it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? He wasn't ready to be a dad and a gay one at that. He finally managed to accept who he was and that John-Paul was the one he wanted to be with. But after five years, he still wasn't ready to be with him with the whole world. If not now then when would he? He managed to phone his ex after Christmas to explain that he wasn't ready to be a dad and wanted to enjoy being young, while he still can. But hearing the voice of his ex boyfriend, stung his heart. He has never loved anyone like the way he loved John-Paul. The dark haired boy, finally managed to get out of bed and headed to the kitchen of his flat for a glass of water. Once he's showered and changed, the Dean boy gets a text from his mate, Marcus.

**How's the hangover? Hope there's room for tonight. M**

Craig moans at the thought of another night out on the lash, the hangover from last nights antics is still fresh. He puts his mobile in his Jean pocket and grabs his jacket. He finds himself on the Ha'penny _**Bridge, were he's surrounded by padlocks. He stares at one padlock, with the name 'JP LOVES CRAIG' on it. It seemed like a life-time ago, were the two where here. So happy and in love. It was about a month after Craig lost his sister in a fire back home. He was depressed and barely left the house, he couldn't bare to go to the funeral. John-Paul decided to take him a walk and took him here and told the dark haired boy how much he loved him. A tear now running down Craig's face. He lost the love of his life and his best mate. But it's been done now. It's over. Another text from Marcus showing on his mobile, saying that they are in a pub called 'the poodle' in town. Craig takes another look at the bridge and then walks away.**_

_**Craig is in the pub with his mates, sitting at a booth in the corner, pretending to listen to Marcus' jokes. John-Paul seems to be stuck in the Dean's mind. **_

_"**What's up with you tonight?" Marcus asks in his strong Irish accent.**_

_"**Nothing, still a bit hungover" he lied.**_

_"**Get this down ya" Marcus hands his mate a pint of beer.**_

_"**Cheers" **_

_**After quite a few **__**hours of**__** drink**__**ing**__**, the guys decided to move onto a club. Marcus was getting annoyed at the change of mood his mate as been in today. He's normally the life and soul of the party. **__**After an hour in the club, Craig has found himself sitting by himself. His mates have pulled some girls at the bar. The DJ played a house-dance track and he automatically thinks of the McQueen boy. Why does he have to be so messed up? Why can't he just accept who he is, once and forall? And just leave his ex with all the responsibility of raising their child alone? The thought of baby Matthew makes him flinch. Why didn't he just say from the start that he didn't want children? He mostly agreed to it, to make John-Paul happy and freaked out when the due start was getting closer by the day. But it didn't mean he didn't love John-Paul, because he did, he still does. Marcus comes over to the table with two females, one is blonde and is barely wearing any clothes. The other is quite tall and has black hair, it's clearly dyed, since the girl has pale skin. The three of them sit down next to Craig, Marcus puts his arm around the blondes shoulders. **_

_"**This is Sarah" Marcus points to the dark haired girl.**_

_**Craig nearly bursts out laughing at the Irony of the girls name. "Nice to meet you" He shouts over the music. Sarah smiles and moves closer to Craig. Marcus doesn't know about the relationship he had with another man, in fact most of his mates don't know, only the ones that also knew John-Paul, but they are a different group of friends to these ones.**_

_**The group of four leave the club, Marcus and the blonde both walk in front, snogging every 5 minutes Sarah and Craig are walking behind them, the dark haired girl tries to get closer to him, but he just moves away.**_

_"**Bad break up?" Sarah asks in her Irish accent.**_

_"**How did you guess?" Craig says in a bitter tone.**_

_"**Well, since you have a face like a wet weekend" Sarah laughs. "What's her name?"**_

_"**Who's name?"**_

_"**The lass that dumped ya?"**_

_**Craig can't take it any more, the lies and the mess has he's caused for the past five years has got him and at this minute in time, all he wants, is John-Paul.**_

_"**John-Paul" Craig answers and walks away from Sarah, who is standing still, confused and feeling stupid with herself.**_

_**Craig enters his flat, alone. Ignoring the 8**__**th**__** phone call, Marcus has left. He didn't **__**care any more. He kicks of his shoes and unbuttons his shirt and Jeans. Once he's in bed, he thinks if this was the right thing to do, or did he make the biggest mistake of his life?**_

_**TBC.**_


End file.
